grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Revelation
|season = 3 |number = 13 |epnumber = 57 |prodcode = 313 |image = 313-Wildesheer fight.gif |airdate = February 28, 2014 |viewers = 5.32 millionFriday Final Ratings: No Adjustments to 'Hannibal', 'Grimm', 'Hawaii Five-0' or 'Blue Bloods' |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Terrence O'Hara |co-stars = Damien Puckler as Meisner Matt Lasky as Woden Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Siegbarste Gewehr Kanabo Doppelarmbrust |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Hänsel and Gretel and |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "' is the thirteenth}} episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-seventh episode overall. It first aired on February 28, 2014 on NBC. Press Release THE SEARCH FOR A SCALP COLLECTING SERIAL KILLER CONTINUES AS MONROE'S BATTLE AT HOME INTENSIFIES -- SHOHREH AGHDASHLOO, ALEXIS DENISOF, CHRIS MULKEY AND DEE WALLACE GUEST STAR -- Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) fights an impossible battle to convince his parents (guest stars Dee Wallace and Chris Mulkey) to embrace the life choices he's made. Meanwhile, Nick (David Giuntoli) turns to Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) to help him figure out the Wesen aspect of his cop-killing scalper investigation. On the Royal Baby front, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) learns new information that forces him to contact Adalind (Claire Coffee) in the interest of keeping her and the baby safe from Viktor (guest star Alexis Denisof). Russell Hornsby and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis Silhouetted on Monroe's curtains, Bart lunges at Nick as Monroe's screams for everyone to calm down can be heard from outside. Nick holds him back and manages to land a blow to the face of Bart before Monroe manages to restrain his furious parents. Although Nick apologizes, Monroe's explanation doesn't go well, and his parents storm out of the house after delivering some scathing words. Monroe asks Nick why he came, and Nick tries to ask about the Wildesheer, but Monroe is too upset to think clearly. After being snapped at, Nick leaves. At the spice shop, Rosalee sinks to the floor and cries quietly. Juliette comforts a worried Nick at home. Nick confides in her about the case, slightly alarming Juliette. In the middle of the forest, Woden consumes a red-hot coal from his campfire, his eyes glowing red. In Vienna, Sebastien shows Stefania to Prince Viktor's room where he is seen observing Adalind on his laptop. A brief conversation reveals that Stefania has betrayed Adalind and has been working for Viktor all along to obtain the royal child from Adalind. Renard realizes this when Sebastien informs him of the happenings in the castle. He orders Sebastien to get Adalind before the Royals do, but he is interrupted by Wu and Hank, who have obtained less-than-satisfactory footage of the Wildesheer murderer. He orders it to be sent to all agencies. Rosalee is awakened by Monroe entering the spice shop. Monroe apologizes, and Rosalee says they need to talk. Rosalee is hesitant to get in the way of Monroe's family, but Monroe insists that if his parents won't accept them, he'd cut all ties from them if he had to. He also tells Rosalee about the meeting with Nick, and she cringes at the thought of what happened. A park ranger comes across Woden's campfire and finds the vehicle Woden stole and another vehicle with Kansas license plates. He makes the connection to the "dangerous criminal" that Portland PD had issued a warning for, but he runs into Woden before backup can arrive. He attempts to shoot Woden but is attacked from behind by another Wildesheer. Monroe and Rosalee wake up in the shop. Still angered by last night's happenings, Monroe arranges a meeting with his parents to say his goodbyes. Juliette shows Nick her research on the scalping case and they discuss it for awhile, before Juliette realizes that the killer is targeting police. Nick tries to laugh it off, but Juliette grows upset with worry when she realizes that Nick is a big target because he is a cop and a Grimm. While comforting her, Nick receives a call about the park ranger's body. Monroe arrives at his parents' hotel room. Their debate soon grows heated, as Monroe and Bart both nearly fully woge. Alice attempts to intervene, but Monroe leaves, saddened and angry about his parents living in the past. Adalind is awakened by a phone call from Renard in the middle of the night. He informs her of Stefania's betrayal and urges her to follow Meisner and Sebastien when they come for her. They do, but Sebastien, keeping a lookout downstairs, warns them that Verrat are heading up to Adalind's room. Meisner instructs Adalind to tell them she isn't alone, takes off his shirt, and gets into her bed with a gun. The two Verrat agents enter anyway and demand answers from Meisner. Adalind tries to step in, but one of the men hits her in the stomach, leaving her gasping. A pen on the table begins wobbling. Meisner shoots one of the men as he approaches him, but the body falls on top of Meisner, leaving him vulnerable. The pen shoots off the table, impaling the other Verrat agent's eye. Meisner thanks Adalind, but Adalind states that she's not sure it was her. In spite of the uncertainty over who caused the pen to impale the Verrat agent, Meisner and Adalind proceed to leave the hotel. Meanwhile, back in Portland, Nick, Hank, and some other officers investigate the scene of the ranger's death, and they notice that both the truck that Woden had stolen and the other vehicle have been left behind at the remains of Woden's camp. The police realize there must be more than one killer, as Woden couldn't have possibly managed to get both vehicles to the area alone. Sebastien drives Adalind and Meisner down a quiet road until Meisner tells him to stop in the middle of nowhere. He and Adalind get out, and Meisner tells Sebastien it's better he doesn't know where they're going. Sebastien drives off, and Meisner and Adalind walk into a forest. At the spice shop, Rosalee is preparing a mixture when Juliette comes to visit. Juliette talks to Rosalee and says that Nick is sorry for what happened involving him, Monroe, and Monroe's parents the previous night, to which Rosalee replies that Monroe also feels sorry for what he said to Nick. Juliette mentions what Nick told her about the case that he is currently working on, and Rosalee appears uneased by the information. Monroe walks into the shop and Rosalee tells him about what Juliette told her about Nick's case. He is horrified by the fact that Caccia Morta appear to be in Portland, and he promptly leaves to look for Nick. At the precinct, Nick and Hank research the second vehicle they found at the crime scene and discover that it previously belonged to a young military officer who had been A.W.O.L. After learning this information, Nick gets a call from Monroe, and they exchange apologies about what happened the previous night. Monroe gets to the point and tells him about his suspicions about what kind of Wesen the criminals involved in the current case might be. Nick agrees to come meet up with him at his house later so they can research what they're up against. Adalind and Meisner continue walking through the forest until they come across an abandoned building and Meisner tells her the building has been in his family for a long time. They go inside and Meisner says he'll start a fire and then go find food. Monroe's parents are packed up and getting ready to leave their hotel room when Alice tells Bart she can't leave yet because she doesn't want to lose her son. Bart tells her she can do what she wants, but he is still leaving. In Europe, Viktor learns about how Adalind escaped and that the Verrat agents sent to get her are dead. Realizing that Adalind must have somehow been warned prior to the visit from the Verrat, he has his men bring Stefania to him, having jumped to the conclusion that she was the one who'd told Adalind about his plans. Stefania denies the accusations, telling him that she would never betray him and stating calmly that someone close to him has betrayed them both. Rosalee is closing up the shop when Alice comes by and says she needs to talk to her. She tells Rosalee she doesn't want to lose Monroe, and Rosalee and Monroe have to decide for themselves what is right. Alice asks her if she'd be open to the Vertrautheiten. Rosalee asks if she thinks that would actually work, and Alice says it couldn't hurt. They both woge and complete the Vertrautheiten. When Monroe arrives home, his father is waiting on his porch. Bart tells him he thought Alice may be at Monroe's house, and Monroe says he doesn't have time to talk with him because Nick is on his way and he doesn't want another fight. Bart tells him his "friendship" with a Grimm goes against everything they believe in, and Monroe tells him Nick is different than other Grimms. Monroe says he is going to help Nick no matter what Bart thinks. Bart asks if he is going to help by killing Wesen and says even if they were Bauerschwein, he wouldn't agree. Monroe tells him it's Caccia Morta, and Bart says he can't go up against Wildesheer. Nick arrives, and Monroe tells Bart to stop worrying about him and to start worrying about Alice. Once Nick is in the house, Bart leaves. Once outside, he woges and howls, which Monroe and Nick hear. Monroe tells Nick he needs to know what he is going up against with the Wildesheer. Monroe says when they're around, it's like the gates of Hell opening and letting demons out. Monroe says since they are probably coming for Nick, they can pick where it happens. They agree they need to get weapons first, so they head to the trailer while Bart discretely watches them from behind a tree. At the trailer, Monroe gets out the Siegbarste Gewehr while Nick reads one of the diaries about how to defeat the Wildesheer. The diary suggests that they have a weakness like , and if someone were to take their hair like they had taken the hair of others, it would weaken them, but the Grimm who wrote the theory says they were unable to test it. Nick and Monroe each grab a knife. They are about to leave when the wind picks up and there is thunder and lightning. They slowly walk outside to look around. After a few seconds, Woden attacks Monroe and knocks him to the ground. Nick shoots him multiple times, but the bullets do no good, and Woden attacks Nick. Monroe gets up and tries to aim the Siegbarste Gewehr at Woden, but he and Nick move too much for him to get a clear shot. A second Wildesheer comes from behind Monroe, and Monroe turns and shoots him, but it does no good either. Nick continues to fight with Woden while Monroe woges and fights the other Wildesheer. Eventually, both Nick and Monroe end up under a truck, but both Wildesheer pull Monroe out by his feet. Just before they try to kill him, Nick jumps on one of them to get him away from Monroe. Nick and Monroe agree on which of the two Wildesheer they will take on, when a third, bigger Wildesheer appears. Nick and Monroe charge at them, and they both struggle against the Wildesheer. Bart suddenly appears, saying, "Get off my son!" Nick gets a quick opportunity to cut Woden's hair with his knife, so he does so, and it kills Woden. He then runs up to the Wildesheer Bart is fighting to do the same thing while Monroe cuts the hair of the one he is fighting. Monroe helps Bart up, and Bart tells him that even if he is friends with a Grimm, he couldn't see him die. Bart tells them that Monroe's great grandfather was scared of every wind storm and that he told his kids that if Wildesheers ever came back, then something really bad would follow, something that would change the world. At the cabin, Adalind and Meisner finish eating. Meisner covers Adalind with another blanket as she lays in the bed. She compliments him on the food as he tosses the scraps into the fire. Adalind suddenly sits up in severe pain. Meisner asks what's wrong, and Adalind says she thinks the baby is coming, before screaming. Back in Portland, Monroe, his parents, Rosalee, Nick, and Juliette are having dinner at Monroe's house. No one is talking until Juliette brings up Monroe and Rosalee's wedding and asks if they have set a date yet. This causes Bart to woge, which causes the other three Wesen to woge as well. Nick stands up with a knife to cut food and tells everyone to just calm down. Everyone reverts back to their human form, and Bart apologizes, saying, "This is just going to take a little getting used to." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Wildesheer Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashback). Continuity *The episode takes place directly after ends. *Viktor becomes aware of someone possibly within the castle betraying him. *Juliette meets Monroe's parents for the first time. Trivia *Alice and Bart's hotel room number is 313, a reference to the episode number. References fa:فصل3:_قسمت_13